Bleach: The Love of Hate
by Black Karasu
Summary: Konoha is falling. Oto is rising. Sakura is dying. Her friends are dead, and killed by Sasuke. Urahara's daughter. Soul Society... Such simple words can make a big affect. Pairing: HitsuSaku Rated: T for swearing and blood. Narutoxover
1. Chapter 1

Authoress Note: I got inspired to write a HitsuSaku fan fiction by one of my friends, xXHitsuxSakuXx

**Authoress Note:** I got inspired to write a HitsuSaku fan fiction by one of my friends, xXHitsuxSakuXx!! I really like the crossover pairing Hitsugaya and Sakura together, I mean, both of their personalities are the same, and they make such a cute couple. I still love Itachi and Sakura together though.  So, this entire fan-fiction is dedicated to xXHitsuxSakuXx! XD XD XD

"**SHANNARO!!" – Inner Sakura (Bold)**

_SHANNARO!! – Flashback (Italics)_

___The Love of Hate___

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**Nee-sama…" – Diva of Blood+ (Blood Plus)**

Konohagakure used to be a peaceful and powerful village that was filled with learning and powerful shinobis in training. Everyone had love, everyone had friends, and everyone had safety… Though, ever since Uchiha Sasuke have left, the fifth Hokage, Tsunade the Legendary Sannin got worried. Sasuke never knew that he had unknown and hidden powers within him. If he got the proper training Orochimaru was surely going to give him, who knew… Konoha could end up into ashes and corpses everywhere.

And so, this is where our story begins… Haruno Sakura, an average looking girl, though with bright green eyes and unusual pink hair that reminded everyone of cherry blossoms. Sakura has been through so many hard times and still comes through with bruises and a bright smile that makes everyone smile back. Now, her frown and tears of anger drowned Konoha in a village full of the dead and grim. Otogakure had invaded Konoha with Orochimaru, Yakushi Kabuto, and Uchiha Sasuke. The first time Sakura saw him, she felt like a million bricks crushed her heart. She was there when he killed her friends, he forced to her watch, and she couldn't do anything… He would always smirk at every tear that dripped, every scream she gave, and every protest she would yell out.

"SASUKE!! MATTE!!" She screamed as she was tied to a tree. "Onegai… Stop… Y-You c-can k-k-kill me instead… Just not Naruto… Or Kakashi-sensei… Or even Sai. Onegai…" tears ran freely from her bright green eyes.

The bastard smirked and walked over to her, "You really are pathetic. You were never meant to be a kunoichi. You only became a kunoichi so that you could impress me. Now look what has come of you. Weak, pathetic, useless and so pitiful. You can't even defend yourself; better yet, your own teammates. You are the reason why most of our missions are failed, incomplete, abandoned. Just because of an extra luggage we are forced to carry around…" he whispered the last part in her ear while smearing Naruto's blood on her cheek and chuckled. "You will never know how it is like to have power… I will never know why Tsunade would choose you as her apprentice. She could have chosen Ino…Hinata…TenTen…Temari…?" he was taunting her and she hated it.

She glared at the ground, and soon moved her head up, "I fucking hate you Uchiha Sasuke… I'll kill you someday… If I die, I'll haunt you. If I lose to you, I'll keep fighting until I die. If you cut off my arms, I'll kill you with my chakra."

With that… Sasuke swung his katana and stabbed it through her heart. Darkness evaded her senses and her entire body as if she was going to sleep. 'No… S-Stay awake… Don't die on me…' she said to herself inwardly. **"S-Sakura-chan…? W-why a-a-am I so s-sleepy…?" Inner Sakura felt her chest burn and she suddenly collapsed, as did Sakura.**

The Uchiha smirked and left her body to rot, "I hope I'll see you in Hell Haruno…"

Karakura Town: Urahara Shop

Everyone was gathered near the low coffee table. So far, there were Urahara Kisuke, Kuchiki Rukia, Kurosaku Ichigo, Uryu Ishida, Chad (Sado), Inoue Orihime, Tessai, Ururu, Jinta, and Arabai Renji.

Urahara spoke first, "So, you are all wondering why you are here. No, not for Hollows."

Renji sighed, "You're going to make us do work?"

Urahara sweat dropped at this, "No…"

Jinta whispered to Ururu, "Free loader." The little girl nodded her head in agreement.

The blonde headed man continued, "No… I suppose it is time I tell you. I have a daughter."

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock, "HOLY SHIT!! YOU'RE WAY TOO OLD TO HAVE KIDS!!" he stood up and pointed an accusing finger at the poor man.

"I'm NOT too old…" he crossed his arms and sighed, "She's currently 14 in another dimension. Her name is Haruno Sakura. The first time I met her okaa-san was when I saved her from a Hollow. So, we met secretly, I told her more about Soul Society, and we grew closer. Until I asked her to marry me, she accepted, though refused to change her last name 'Haruno,' since people would get suspicious. And then, we had Sakura. She knows Yoruichi and me. I don't think it was a good idea to ask Yoruichi to be her godmother…"

Renji and Ichigo both stood and yelled, "ARE YOU MAD?! NO WAY YORUICHI COULD BE HER GODMOTHER!!"

Urahara had a sudden horrible feeling about his daughter, "Sakura…" he held his chest and felt a sudden burning pain that katana would have caused. "SAKURA!! RENJI! We need to get to the shinobi world, now! Sakura's in trouble… I can feel the pain… I'm requesting Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Ishida, and Chad to get her back—"

A female voice interrupted the nervous father, "Eeh…? Not me?" Everyone faced a purple haired female called Yoruichi.

Shinobi World: Konohagakure

'I can't do anything… I wasted my life of becoming a kunoichi… I disappointed my mother of becoming one, I failed every single solo mission, and I'm a disgrace… I should have just become a villager instead of a kunoichi. Sasuke is right. I wasted my life…' she felt her eyes become blurry. **Inner Sakura managed to sit up and mentally slapped Outer Sakura, "What the Hell has gotten into you?! We saved Naruto from an Akatsuki, we removed poison from Kankuro, we surpassed a Sannin, our intelligence rivals Shikamaru's, and most of all, ARE YOU JUST GOING TO LIE THERE AND LET SASUKE LAUGH HIS ASS OFF THAT HE WON AND YOU **_**LOST**_Sakura gasped and realized she was giving in too easily. **Inner Sakura's voice became lower, "Sakura-chan… even if all of our friends have died because of one person, don't let that upset you. They will always be with you, with your soul and would have been ashamed of you to see you accept defeat this easily. Naruto is counting on you. Kakashi is counting on you. Tsunade is counting on you. Sai is even counting on you… Sakura-chan, we can and will live! I REFUSE TO DIE!!" **Sakura suddenly felt a burst of her Inner Sakura's chakra flow through her and healed her injured heart. Although, it wasn't healed completely as Sakura stood up, leaning against the tree for support.

"Sakura-chan!!" a familiar voice could be heard from the distance… 'Yoruichi?!' she thought to herself.

"Yoruichi…" as the group of shinigamis and a Quincy rushed towards her, Orihime started healing her with her healing powers. "Y-Yoruichi… O-Ok-Okaa-san is d-dead…"

The purple haired woman's eyes widened a wide fraction, "K-Kumiko…" that was Sakura's mother's name. Her golden eyes refused to fill with tears, "S-Sakura-chan… I'm so sorry…"

**Authoress Note: **I hope you like it so far! I know, I'm continuing another one and all, but I'll try my best to update at the same time. 


	2. Chapter 2

Authoress Note: Wow, I'm not really surprised that I didn't get as much reviews, but I'm glad that at least I got more than 5

**Authoress Note:** Wow, I'm not really surprised that I didn't get as much reviews, but I'm glad that at least I got more than 5 reviews! I love you all!!

"**SHANNARO!!" – Inner Sakura (Bold)**

_SHANNARO!! – Flashback (Italics)_

_The Love of Hate_

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**It doesn't matter about win or lose; what matters most is about the process." – Ruby (my older sister)**

**Chapter 2 – The Love of Tears**

_**Recap:**_

"_**Sakura-chan… even if all of our friends have died because of one person, don't let that upset you. They will always be with you, with your soul and would have been ashamed of you to see you accept defeat this easily. Naruto is counting on you. Kakashi is counting on you. Tsunade is counting on you. Sai is even counting on you… Sakura-chan, we can and will live! I REFUSE TO DIE!!" **__Sakura suddenly felt a burst of her Inner Sakura's chakra flow through her and healed her injured heart. Although, it wasn't healed completely as Sakura stood up, leaning against the tree for support._

"_Sakura-chan!!" a familiar voice could be heard from the distance… 'Yoruichi?!' she thought to herself._

"_Yoruichi…" as the group of shinigamis and a Quincy rushed towards her, Orihime started healing her with her healing powers. "Y-Yoruichi… O-Ok-Okaa-san is d-dead…"_

_The purple haired woman's eyes widened a wide fraction, "K-Kumiko…" that was Sakura's mother's name. Her golden eyes refused to fill with tears, "S-Sakura-chan… I'm so sorry…"_

_**End Recap…**_

As Yoruichi willingly volunteered to pick her up and bring her back to the Urahara shop, all covered in blood, Rukia stared at the pink haired girl. The onyx-eyed girl noticed that her pink hair was brighter than Yachiru's pink hair. Ichigo noticed that her eyes were an unusual bright emerald green. Renji created the portal and soon they all returned to the Urahara shop.

**1 Hour Later…**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE GOT PUNCTURED IN THE HEART?!" Urahara started yelling and slapping his fan at Renji. "She may die of blood loss! She's losing her pulse right now! Orihime—"

A hand stopped his own hand by holding his wrist, "Otou-san… I-I c-c-can heal myself…"

The orange-headed girl protested, "No you can't! It would take too slow and you would die in the process. I'll heal you." The pink haired girl ignored the protests and the crowd was in silence as she started healing herself. Her green-tea colored chakra surrounded her hand like flames and placed it against her chest and noticed the katana was near her heart and would have killed her at the spot.

"It didn't puncture my heart… It was 3 centimeters apart. If it did hit me accurately, than I would have been dead a long time ago from blood loss and a ribcage puncturing my left lung." Kisuke stared at her like he had no clue what she was talking about as she finished up healing herself completely; leaving only small scratches that could heal themselves. "Meaning, one of my bones from my ribs would have ripped open my lungs, causing me no air to breathe."

"Oh…" everyone smiled and nodded that they understood.

The cherry blossom finally noticed her surroundings and immediately said, "Okaa-san is dead…" her eyes widen. Urahara's eyes widened in shock and depression.

"…" Everyone was silent. Soon, they all bowed their heads in silence for a prayer and to pay their respects.

Suddenly, an idea popped up in Ichigo's head, "Demo, won't she be in Rukongai?"

Sakura shook her head, as did Yoruichi and Urahara, "In the Shinobi world, humans that die in battle do not reappear in Rukongai. They just… disappear…" the pink haired girl explained. "Demo… I have her ashes." Her took out a black small sack. "It wasn't her entire body, but I got most of it…" she handed it to Urahara who immediately went outside and buried it under a cherry blossom tree that was only a very small one. Winter would approach and the poor tree would be dead in a matter of days.

**)()()()()()(**

After explaining the entire story, nearly all the females cried. Though when it was time that they head back to school, Urahara smiled and waved a good bye.

Sakura looked confused, "Otou-san… Nande…? How can you smile like that and just forget about the past so easily?"

Kisuke sighed and sat down, "Sakura-chan, I'm not going to tell you the 'I'll tell you when you're older,' shit. No, that won't work on you anymore. It is the past Sakura-chan… It was neither the future nor the present. And, besides… Doesn't you okaa-san want to see you smile when she passes away? She did tell me that when she passes away, I tell you not to be depressed. She'll blame herself if she ever finds out and it would be your fault that her soul and spirit that is with you is weeping." Sakura let out a true smile.

"Arigatou…" she smiled and gave a quick hug to her father. "Urahara-san."

The white and green striped hat fell over as Urahara fell over anime-style, "You just called me 'Otou-san' for a moment or so, and now you're calling me by my real name now!!" Sakura would always do this to piss him off or get him angry. As he got back up, he wondered, "Sakura-chan… Can you still use your Shinigami powers?" the cherry blossom smirked at this question and his curiosity.

"Of course… In fact, I even created a new technique…" her evil smirk always scared him sometimes. "I'll be in a room." With a wave, she started listening to some of her favorite songs in order from her favorites to her least favorites on her I-Pod. "Let's see what we have here…" she took out her black I-Pod Nano and saw the list she was satisfied in.

Toxic – Blow Sight

Ice Queen – Within Temptation

Black Parade – My Chemical Romance

Lithium – Evanescence

Haunted – Evanescence

Our Time Now – Plain White T's

The Howling – Within Temptation

Next Contestant – Nickelback

Prelude

Cassie – Flyleaf

All Around Me – Flyleaf

It wasn't like Sakura's least favorite song was on her I-Pod; no that would be ridiculous. She meant by listening to the newly downloaded ones to the older ones. She got addicted to the smell of the rain and grew to love it. Everyday it would rain, she would always go out, without an umbrella, only in her casual clothing and just walk around while people would hurry and rush to avoid even a single drop of harmless rain. Sakura adored many things. For instance, like ice. She found ice to be quite interesting in 1 minute, it is a solid figure, the next, a cold liquid, than can be used as a solid again. She found ice to be like a cycle. Once you die, you are reborn again, into a new and different shape with a different future. Ice reminded her of reincarnation.

"Sakura-san," a red haired boy named Jinta came inside holding a broom.

The pink haired girl raised an eyebrow, "Nani?"

"Can you help us get a spider web off a corner of the store?" Jinta was very nervous around new people, well, not precisely. He barely got to talk to her, saying that she was his master's daughter, he didn't know how to treat her as a royal, or an equal.

Sakura smiled, "Of course. I bet that old man is treating you like a slave." She sighed and shook her head. Jinta smiled and knew how to treat her immediately. "How about I take Ururu and you to get ice cream later when we're done cleaning up?"

"Hai!" he started marching down the stairs with Sakura behind him.

"Demo…" she stopped with a smirk. "You better not be mean or bossy to the poor girl Jinta… Urahara-san has told me a lot about you and Ururu…" the red head immediately gulped and started cleaning everywhere else while Ururu smiled at Sakura in appreciation.

**37 Minutes Later…**

By now, Ururu, Jinta, and Sakura were both walking down the streets and eating their nice cold ice cream. For the entire day, Jinta hasn't been mistreating Ururu ever since she threatened to take his ice cream away, even if she had to shove her hand down to get the liquid. As she was about to walk down towards the Urahara shop, her shinobi-instincts kicked in and she pushed Jinta and Ururu down with her body as well.

The cherry blossom looked up to see a terrifying monster that seemed to be a Hollow. A loud roar was heard as it started destroying several buildings, making everyone around the trio scream and run. Some even ran towards the Hollow, not knowing where it actually was. The Hollow's dark hole was actually near his heart, not on it. She studied the mask carefully and noticed dark green markings ran down from its eyes while red markings traced the mouth's outline. The figure was somewhat cricket like, though it was more of an ant like figure as well.

"Go to Urahara, I'll take care of this." Her voice became serious which surprised Ururu. "Go now!" she dodged as the Hollow started clawing her. The two children started running from shock and for safety.

The Hollow started roaring even louder than ever. She felt a couple of familiar reitsu, "I better hold it back and let the experts finish the work I guess… Just got to make sure this bastard doesn't run off—Hey!" she saw the Hollow turn directions which started to piss her off as if it thought she was weak. She disappeared and reappeared in a poof in front of the Hollow's face. As the Hollow was about to swipe her away, she started a chakra-enhanced fist, pounding it hard on the Hollow's skeletal-like mask, creating a large crater into the ground itself. "You little bitch!" her temper started rising higher.

As the Hollow got up, Ichigo's team arrived just in time to see Sakura in the air with an electrical blue powered fist. As it made itself down, the Hollow screamed and created a large crater from the impact the chakra-enhanced fist created. Everyone's eyes widened in shock. They noticed her spiritual energy starting to rise and Yoruichi thought it was time. "Sakura-chan! Catch!"

The cherry blossom with fierce red eyes turned towards Yoruichi's direction and caught the katana being thrown. Ichigo looked at Yoruichi as if she was crazy, "Does she even know how to use a Zanpaktou?!"

"You will have to see what she can do with only one weapon…" Yoruichi has been teaching Sakura ever since she was born. Hell, she might have given Hitsugaya a challenge if she tried extra hard.

"Demo—" Orihime tried to start to protest, only to be interrupted by Urahara Kisuke.

The man shook his head; "She'll have your head if she heard that anyone is underestimating her." Everyone gulped besides Urahara and Yoruichi.

Soon, everyone got their attention back to Sakura. They saw her with a pure black katana, something similar to Ichigo's katana when he uses his Bankai; Sakura was also in the regular Shinigami uniform. Soon, everyone listened carefully as she said her Zanpaktou's name out loud, "Kuroi Tatsu…" she whispered to herself very lowly, though everyone else could hear as the wind blew the message everywhere. 'Black Dragon…?' Rukia thought in wonder, as did everyone else. Soon, as the Hollow grew even more frustrated, it ran started running towards the angered cherry blossom. At first, nothing happened to the black Zanpaktou, though, after a few seconds, the entire Zanpaktou shattered into pieces of black cherry blossom petals.

"N-Nani…?" Renji started stuttering. "H-Her katana just… shattered like glass!" Sakura's eyes started turning even redder, and soon, the black cherry blossom petals formed itself into an entire black Japanese dragon. It's whiskers and some of its fur that traveled down its long spine was crimson red as well as Sakura's eyes.

"Katon…" she whispered to herself as the dragon started on fire and it started charging towards the Hollow as it defended itself from the dragon's fiery wrath. As the dragon traveled back to its mistress, Sakura hopped on and lead the dragon towards the Hollow's back. Soon, black flames burst from the dragon's mouth, completely demolishing the monster. Everyone's eyes were wide with shock at her power and how much control she had over it. The flames subsided, and so did the smoke. As everyone saw Sakura in her casual clothes, they all gasped in awe at the amazingly dramatic scene before their very eyes. Her Zanpaktou was held in her hand, and protected by the guard as she gave it back to Urahara.

The blonde haired man raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you don't want to…?"

Her now-emerald green eyes quickly flashed anger, and then sadness consumed the anger, "Hai… I'll swear to never use it again." Renji was about to protest that she could be a great addition to the group, until she started glaring hard at the red-head, "I do not want to be involved with katana's, knives, Zanpaktous, or anything related to knives… At all." She then walked away with leaving everyone utterly confused at the current moment as they all stood there and the battle of the Hollow and Sakura replayed in their heads. This only made their curiosity run faster than a roadrunner or an ostrich.

**The Urahara Shop**

Everyone sat themselves down at the low coffee table while Renji, the freeloader (as Tessai, Ururu and Jinta calls him) munched off two bowls of freshly made rice.

Everything went silent until a black haired female asked Urahara, "Sakura-san said something about not wanting to have to deal with anything related to knives back there… What exactly did she mean? And, how did she get that inhuman strength?" everyone seemed anxious to know the answer as they all stared at the nervous-wreck man.

"A-ano… Yoruichi, I promised Sakura-chan I wouldn't talk about it, she never said that you can't talk about it." Kisuke pointed out to everyone. The large group now stared at Yoruichi for an answer and now she felt the same nervous feeling Urahara had.

The purple haired woman cleared her throat, "To answer the second question first, her dimension is the Shinobi dimension as you all already know. To become a shinobi, you must have chakra, spiritual energy that is somewhat similar to reitsu. Instead, they use chakra to create 'jutsus.' Jutsus have different elements, such as water, earth, wind and fire. In the Shinobi world, they have 5 main powerful villages called Iwagakure, Kirigakure, Kumogakure, Sunagakure, and Konohagakure. Konoha is the land of fire where Sakura comes from. Iwagakure is the land of earth. Kirigakure is the land of water. Kumogakure is the land of lightening. And, Sunagakure is the land of wind.

"To answer your first question… Since she is a kunoichi of Konoha, she must deal with weapons such as shurikens, sais, katanas, knives, senbon needles and of course, kunais. Although she is a kunoichi, she only carries around shurikens and senbons. In the past, when she was three years old, she was always bullied because of her unusual pink hair and large forehead. The opposing children would scrape Sakura with sharp objects that remind her of knife related stuff. When she was six, her best friend was killed with a knife. When she was twelve, she was forced to cut her hair with a kunai during an exam for survival of her teammates. And…" Yoruichi sighed and rubbed her temples. "Twelve years old, she encountered with a Hollow in this dimension with her earthling friend, Sakura had to protect her so she went into her Shinigami form. In the end… she was forced to unleash her powers, more powerful than the other one we saw, and ended up killing the Hollow and her best friend in the process. It was the citizens or her friend she was forced to sacrifice. From then on, she swore to never use her Zanpaktou ever again… Until today, she swore again, and I could tell she meant it this time. When she is in danger of another Hollow, she's not going to save herself…"

Everyone looked pitiful and could understand her past slightly.

**The Next Day in Karakura High School…**

It was a bright and sunny morning as every student gathered around Rukia's desk to see her 'stuffed animal' lion: Kon. (A/N: How could I leave him out?) Most of the girls shouted out, 'Kawaii!!' and started cuddling him. Rukia smirked. Kon was blushing madly, though enjoyed this gesture. Well, he really is perverted!

"Ohayo minna!" the teacher opened the door and announced, "We have a new student everyone. So, put on a smile and welcome her to this wonderful environment."

Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Chad and Ishida freaked out at this, "Ohayo minna… Watashi wa Haruno Sakura!" Sakura gave a small, but warm smile that melted some of the boys' hearts.

"Look at her pink hair! Is it natural?" someone shouted.

Sakura nodded her head, "Hai." She answered as she took her seat in between Rukia and Ichigo. The cherry blossom started whispering to Ichigo as the teacher told them to take out their Math textbook, "Ne, Ichigo… No need to be so shocked or frustrated. It isn't like you have a grudge against me… Now do you…?" the orange-headed male twitched at her slyness.

'This is going to be a long… long and boring day…' the cherry blossom sighed as she daydreamed out the window, only wishing she could fly like a bird… Just fly and be free—

"Miss Haruno," the teacher slammed a long ruler on her desk, breaking her from concentration, though the contact didn't make her flinch. "Do you know why you are daydreaming already on your first day of school?" the teacher seemed frustrated and expected no answer.

Though, Sakura gave one anyways, "It's rather logical… It's because I've learned all this shit already and your classes are so freaking boring!" she waved her hand up and down, as if dismissing the teacher from the conversation.

"Fifteen minute detention during lunch." The teacher snapped back while everyone stifled a snicker, or a chuckle/giggle/laughter.

**To** _Be_ Continued…

**Authoress Note:** Thanks for reviewing minna! I might not type as much, cause my throat is really, extremely sore… It hurts to talk, even whisper, and it even hurts to swallow food and water…  Ouch, I hope you guys understand…  See you next chapter of The Love of Hate!

**_Question:_**

**Do you like Orihime? If the majority does, I won't make her into a stubborn bitch, if you don't like her, I'll make her mean. In my opinion, I don't really like her. **


	3. Chapter 3

Authoress Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews

**Authoress Note:** Thank you all so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it dearly and truly! XD I won't _**be updating long because of TV-Turn-Off Week**_. Gomen nasai!! My PE teacher told us about it and wants all of us to participate. This includes any screens… I can use the computer for any schoolwork though. You guys can handle an entire 7-days, right? Well… Yeah…

"**SHANNARO!!" – Inner Sakura (Bold)**

_SHANNARO!! – Flashback (Italics)_

_The Love of Hate_

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**I do not wish to fight…" – Ulquiorra of the Arrancar (He's so awesome!)**

**Chapter 3 – The Love of Interruptions**

_**Recap:**_

_Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Chad and Ishida freaked out at this, "Ohayo minna… Watashi wa Haruno Sakura!" Sakura gave a small, but warm smile that melted some of the boys' hearts._

"_Look at her pink hair! Is it natural?" someone shouted._

_Sakura nodded her head, "Hai." She answered as she took her seat in between Rukia and Ichigo. The cherry blossom started whispering to Ichigo as the teacher told them to take out their Math textbook, "Ne, Ichigo… No need to be so shocked or frustrated. It isn't like you have a grudge against me… Now do you…?" the orange-headed male twitched at her slyness._

'_This is going to be a long… long and boring day…' the cherry blossom sighed as she daydreamed out the window, only wishing she could fly like a bird… Just fly and be free—_

"_Miss Haruno," the teacher slammed a long ruler on her desk, breaking her from concentration, though the contact didn't make her flinch. "Do you know why you are daydreaming already on your first day of school?" the teacher seemed frustrated and expected no answer._

_Though, Sakura gave one anyways, "It's rather logical… It's because I've learned all this shit already and your classes are so freaking boring!" she waved her hand up and down, as if dismissing the teacher from the conversation._

"_Fifteen minute detention during lunch." The teacher snapped back while everyone stifled a snicker, or a chuckle/giggle/laughter._

_**End Recap…**_

The bell rung while mostly everyone left for lunch, instead, Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, Orihime and Chad stayed behind. The group assured the teacher they would watch over Sakura during detention while she got her own lunch. The cherry blossom sighed at looked at them steadily as if she were about to neutralize them all.

"I know you guys didn't just come here so the bitchy teacher can get her lunch, nor did you come to keep me company. Now, tell me, why did you come?" Sakura folded her arms and looked at all of them. Ishida sweat dropped while Ichigo was twitching his eyebrow furiously.

Orihime answered, "Ano… I was going to give you some of my lunch since knowing you don't have any." Sakura sighed as the orange-headed girl took out a bento she created and opened to reveal strange colors.

The cherry blossom looked at it for quite some time, examining the strange texture and mixture she used. Sakura also took a sniff and flinched at its strong odor. "Gomen ne, demo…" the cherry blossom pushed the strong-smelling bento away as Orihime sighed. "I don't really seem hungry."

The girl seemed to refuse getting her food rejected, "Demo, I insist! You could get hungry during class."

The cherry blossom also refused to lose to an argument, especially when it comes to food, "No thank you. I never get hungry so easily. I've survived without food for over a week once when I was 11 on a mission with my teammates…" memories of Naruto, Sai and Kakashi flashed through her mind while everyone remained silent or gasped (Orihime and Rukia). Some of them noticed looks of happiness in her eyes, looks of sadness, looks of regret, looks of anger and looks of sadness: all in that in order. She felt tears flooding up into her eyes as she scooted her chair back.

"A-Ah, S-Sakura-chan—" Ishida saw she was about to fall, though she caught herself in the motion to stand up.

"Gomen nasai, I have to go…" she quickly ran out of the room while everyone else started chasing her. Mostly everyone stared at the chase, though didn't seem to follow the chase. The cherry blossom noticed that they were chasing her and decided to speed up slightly to lose them. As soon as she felt she lost them, Sakura climbed up an old oak tree by walking on its bark with chakra.

As soon as she onto the great old tree, she felt its warmness surround her as tears slid down her cheek. Sakura took out an old picture of Team Seven… It showed 12 year old Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi… and Sasuke… She used to love him… Now, he just returned bringing death to her world and her friend's lives… She hates him to Hell now.

As she looks at the picture, she can't just seem to kill him. Sure, she hates him, but she can't manage to kill him… After what Team Seven has done together, after what they have done together (A/N: Not in that way you perverted people! :P), after all the time Team Seven spent together was worth nothing… No, Sasuke just left… He just left to follow Orochimaru and gain power to kill Itachi. Truthfully, Sakura now wishes that Itachi would kill Sasuke instead. Of course, Sasuke may have killed her mother, but that doesn't mean she should change. Change so that her friends would have to get down to their knees and beg to the old Sakura back. No, that would be pity and the cherry blossom absolutely despises pity.

Sakura looked at the picture of Naruto. As she saw the picture of the smiling fox, it was as if she could smell Naruto's favorite pork ramen aroma. Whenever everyone would be upset or glum, it was always Naruto's job to fix it. Whenever someone acts spoiled, or rotten, Naruto will change him or her… This is why he had so many friends… He changes people so easily… It was like a gift.

The one next was Kakashi. His silver white hair was also so bushy; they wondered why he left it sticking up like that. Sakura remembered the day Team Seven tried to find what was under his mask of his besides the Sharingan. She remembered the day Sakura actually got to see his handsome face for once. It was the time when she was 13 years old. Sakura and Naruto treated ramen to Kakashi for his birthday and they refused to eat, only getting their growling stomachs and a quick glimpse of his face as he ate it fairly fast. The moment lasted though. Sakura never forgot all of his excuses like: "I came across a black cat," "An old woman need some assistance," "I was helping a villager cross the road," or "I was helping a child get a cat down a very tall tree." Though, his most commonly used one has rubbed off on Sakura, which is: "I got lost on the road of life."

**(A/N: Read this part while listening to – Lux Aeterna: Requiem for a Dream on piano) **Another picture Sakura took out was a picture of Sai's fake smile. More tears streamed down her cheek at the thought of Sai's death. His death must have been the most horrible ever… Ever since Tsunade sent him an S-Rank mission to get more information on Akatsuki, he came back with a long katana lodged through his ever-dying heart. Though, he kept walking, he kept remembering about his dear brother. He thought of his brother and remembered his last words to him: "Live on… Live on for tomorrow." How Sakura knew this was because Sai seemed to have a frightening nightmare and started screaming out his past. Sakura remembered the day she waited for him to return to the gates and saw the katana in his heart, bunches of bruises all over his sickly pale skin with red blood. One of his fingers were missing from the left hand though he kept on limping, he refused to die out without seeing his brother's face again as he fell, he took out his little picture book and saw his brother's face one last time before he joined him in the heavens. When his death arrived, Sakura was the only one to see his true smile…

Sakura missed them all so dearly, and now, they are all dead… All died in battle… All dead… Dead… Dead… All rotting… Their bodies rotting… Their ashes traveling with the smell of death in the air… Their spirits live long on the land of Konoha… Their spirits still linger within Sakura's own little world.

"Sakura-chan!" she looked down and noticed her tears and wiped them away as quickly as possible. It was Ishida. She knew he is a Quincy and admired him for his alliance with the Shinigami. "You might get hurt, get down." The cherry blossom sniffed and wiped all of her tears away with her school uniform. With a graceful leap, she landed on the ground gently without a scratch.

"Gomen nasai… For running away like that… It wasn't Inoue's fault…" she took one last glimpse of both pictures and put them away in her secret pocket. Ishida noticed the pictures and assumed they were her friends that must have passed away. Sakura turned and walked passed the last Quincy (A/N: I know he's not the last one). As she walked passed him, he follow behind and noticed that her pink hair was short. He never knew why but most girls he met had long hair and kept it that way since they adore themselves. Rukia was a different matter though. As the school bell started ringing, signaling that class started, the cherry blossom cursed, "Shit…"

Ishida raised an eyebrow at her colorful language, "We might make it if we run—"

He was cut off by Sakura whom took his hand and spoke, "I know an easier way that only a shinobi can do…" the Quincy felt nervous and uneasy at her evil smirk. _**Poof!**_ They disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**In Class…**

Everyone's eyes widened as they saw Sakura and Ishida both outside the window. Ichigo nearly choked, though Rukia walked up and opened the window since the teacher had her back turned to the students; still explaining the different compounds in science. As Sakura walked quickly, yet with deadly silence towards her seat while Ishida was still dazed by the transportation and tripped, causing him to bonk his head on Orihime's desk.

The teacher's back was now facing the black board and saw Ishida looking flustered. She spoke, "Ishida! Where were you?" she tapped her foot, demanding an answer, though she swiveled her eyes to Sakura. "And, you, where were you? If I don't get an explanation here in less than 1 minute, I'll have—"

She was cut off as Sakura spoke a lie, "I dropped my book and couldn't reach it for quite a while. Ishida was taking notes on what you were saying, so his head was obviously ducked down. Considering Ichigo quite tall, you wouldn't be able to see him behind Kurosaki-san."

The teacher raised an eyebrow at Ishida and nodded, though didn't back off on Sakura, "Well, you could have asked Sado-san to get the book for you." She smirked, thinking she has won the war.

Though, the teacher's plan was backfired as Sakura says, "Hai, demo… I would never want to disrupt this lovely class with your skilled teaching Sensei!" her eyes held admiration in them as the teacher blushed and looked flattered at the comment. Rukia snickered at the comment, high 5-ing Sakura while the teacher continued teaching.

**After School…**

"What was that all about?!" Orihime practically had her arms flailing about. "You **lied** to a teacher!"

Ichigo tried his best to calm her down, "Heh, Inoue, calm down… Besides, I've lied before and you never scold me. You've lied, Ishida's lied, Sado's lied, Ruki's lied and even Kon lies all the time!" the girl seemed to calm down by then.

Sakura walked next to the quieter guys, Ishida and Sado. Sakura never really cares about the loudness. In fact, she thought it was really annoying and full of migraines. Rukia was chatting with Orihime happily while Ichigo headed towards the Urahara shop (A/N: Lol, I was about to write 'Uchiha shop' . Okay, no more interruptions!)

The door slid open revealing a smiling Kisuke with his fan out, fanning himself from the heat, "How was your first day at school?"

Sakura sighed, "Boring…" she left out the part of running away, getting detention and lying to a teacher. Urahara sighed.

"Well, it's getting dark and I suppose you all must leave…" he flipped his fan closed and put it away. "Demo, I don't have any more room for Sakura-chan… So, I suggest Ichigo let Sakura sleep in your room! I'm sure there is more room!" without word of protest, he slammed the door shut, making everyone flinch and sweat drop at this action. Sakura was about to protest, though never got a chance.

"It's fine… I'll find a way for me to sleep if you don't have enough room Kurosaki-san—" Sakura was cut off with a grab by the wrist from out bleached friend.

"We have a guest room." Ichigo also grabbed Rukia by the wrist and dragged them off with waving a good night to everyone else.

**Kurosaki Home…**

"Ichigo!" Ichigo's father, called out as a greeting. "Rukia-chan!! Uh…" he stopped as he stared at a pink haired girl in wonder.

"Haruno Sakura." The girl smiled sweetly as she introduced herself. "Gomen nasai Kurosaki-san, demo, I do not have anywhere else to stay, so one of my friend," Sakura pointed at the smiling Rukia. "Suggest I stay here… Gomen nasai if I am causing any troub—"

The poor cherry blossom was cut off once again by Ichigo's oto-san, "My, my! Such a beauty that Ichigo has brought back! My name is Kurosaki Isshin, the proud father of my son, Ichigo!" Sakura sweat dropped, this man reminded her of Rock Lee and Gai-sensei… She even missed them.

"Just ignore him and follow me Sakura-chan…" the embarrassed orange-headed man sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "This will be your room… I know it's a bit dusty, but I'm sure you can clean it out." With that, he and Rukia walked out, letting her unpack as she found a broom, feather duster and a dustpan. She created a clone to do that job while she created another clone to unpack for her. The cherry blossom was so awfully tired; she decided to relax under a soft cloud-like bed that was already dusted. In less than 10 minutes, the room was spotless and she found it to her satisfaction. The smell of raw fish and water consumed the air as Sakura thought dinner would be ready soon. The clones disappeared for her time to relax and reflect the only mementoes she had of her past with Konoha's famous Rookie Nine… She was interrupted again why a strange noise that appeared outside her window.

As she looked out, she saw an Arrancar with a small hole that went through his throat. She raised an eyebrow at this and noticed him facing her. She noticed his skin was just as pale as Sai's and his eyes were a deep sea green, something similar to her eyes, though not exactly the same. Sakura's Inner took notes on his features such as his sorrowful expression and thin green lines that ran down his cheeks from his eyes.

"I do not wish to fight…" he spoke to her.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "As do I." She left the curtains hanging open as she closed her eyes and lay down on her bed.

She didn't mind an Arrancar in her room, just as long as he doesn't make any trouble or mess. He looked at her strangely and could tell she was a Shinigami and a Shinobi immediately, "You're the first who doesn't want a battle Shinigami/Shinobi…"

Sakura chuckled a bit, "I'm just too tired and have a slight migraine… I feel too lazy to heal it anyway. Might as well get used to the unbearable pain some might say."

"Aah," he paused and looked around the room to observe every little detail, even if there was a speck of dust anywhere. "I see that you are living with Kurosaki-san…"

"Hai…" she studied him carefully. "May I ask of your name?"

He stopped gazing at Sakura's Team Seven picture and Sai's photo, "Ulquiorra, your name?"

She smirked, "Why would I tell an Arrancar like you?"

His façade remained the same at this, "Very true…" Sakura was definitely too tired to keep on talking with him.

She yawned and covered herself with several blankets, "Make sure to not make any noise, trouble or mess behind when you leave… I've had a long and suck-ish day." With that, her mind went blank. Ulquiorra saw this and decided to leave as well and continue for what Aizen-sama requested. Before he left, he decided to do her a favor and left something on her little office desk.

**Morning – 6:33 AM: Kurosaki House**

"Hello? Sakura-chan? You awake…?" Rukia started poking the twitching pink haired girl who looked rather annoyed. Sakura still has that obnoxious migraine and felt like kicking some ass. She'll have to kick Ichigo's ass later.

"Nani?!" the pink haired girl held up her first at a shocked Rukia who backed away.

"I-It's almost 6:35 AM S-Sakura-chan…" Rukia stuttered and soon smiled that Sakura sighed and fell back.

"Gomen ne… Next time, let Ichigo wake me up… I also have a migraine… Can you leave for me to get changed?" Rukia nodded and quickly reminded her it was Saturday, meaning, and no boring school.

As the Kuchiki left the room for breakfast, Sakura wondered the room, remembering all the events that happened last night with Ulquiorra, the Arrancar that fascinated her. As she approached the desk, she noticed a small note and a medicine case. Those were the only thing misplaced and she sighed as she read the note:

_Sakura,_

_Take only 1 pill every 5 hours. _

_WARNING: They are extremely sour; I suggest you drink water with it._

_Sincerely, _

_U._

She smirked at the note and noticed the tablets were very small for a pill. Sakura also noticed no illustration, words or any other markings on the medicine case. She ignored it while taking a tablet and quickly swallowing it, and then taking a quick sip of water. She felt as if her throat just swallowed a freshly squeezed lemon. Letting out a small cough, she got dressed in a black spaghetti strap tank top with a tight crimson red shirt underneath. To top it all off, she wore simple jeans with her favorite black sneakers that had checkered shoelaces.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Sakura looked up and saw everyone eating breakfast already.

She took a seat near Rukia and Karin, "Ohayo minna…" Sakura looked down to notice waffles with syrup on top. "Eh… Gomen nasai… I'm allergic to syrup…" she pushed the plate towards the hungry man and walked off towards the door before Yuzu got the chance to protest.

**Sun Set Park – **

The cherry blossom took a seat on a stone bench that reminded her of the time when Sasuke exited the large gates of Konoha and set forth towards Otogakure. 'It's all in the past now…' she said to herself as her Inner agreed. She felt the strange pill Ulquiorra gave her work its magic as the migraine disappears in a flash and stayed gone. Sakura admired the beauty surrounding her by reading one of her favorite horror book by Stephen King. Back in Konoha, ever since Sasuke left Sakura started hanging out with Matrashi Anko more. That was where she got her scary side.

After a good 1 hour of reading, her mind was finally relaxed… _**RAAAWWWRRR!!**_ Sakura heard a Hollow's cry heading her way. Her eyes widen, to defeat a Hollow; you need a Zanpaktou, though she swore she would never use one again. If she did use her kunoichi skills, everyone would see and she would be discovered. All the children on the playground ran away from the large crater created by the Hollow's heavy weight. Though, some of them still ran around, not knowing where the Hollow was.

Sakura quickly dodged an upcoming attack from one of the Hollow heavy arms. Its skeletal mask was somewhat similar of a mix between a human and a dog. Her heart sped up as she kept on dodging; logically, it wanted revenge from what she did to the other Hollow she supposed. Her eyes widen as one of its long arms swung down, nearly hitting Sakura as it took another swing. This time, it was sure to kill the cherry blossom.

The cherry blossom saw the other Shinigami come, some of them she saw were captains and some were Fuku-taichous. She couldn't feel even more useless as she saw them struggling as more Hollows gathered into this world and she saw more people screaming and running around near the Hollows. She can't do it… 'I… I don't know what to do… If I choose to use my Zanpaktou again… I-I'll… I'll be…' Sakura started stuttering as she sat under a tree, curling herself up as she cried her heart out. "I can't do it! I'm not strong enough… I can't use my Zanpaktou again… Not after what happened… Especially to Sai…" she gasped as one of Hollows raised its giant arm up and down it went… It started getting faster as the fist nearly met her face if it wasn't for a captain. Sakura's emerald eyes widened as she saw it was only a teenage boy, though knew he was older and wiser.

He turned around and her eyes widened as tears began to fade away. His hair was a pure white that reminded her of the clouds Nara Shikamaru used to daydream about. His features reminded her of Kiba and Akamaru, he was nearly the same height as Kiba, and his messy hair reminded her of Akamaru. Mostly, those shocking emerald eyes reminded her of Hatake Kakashi… and Uchiha Sasuke… The Chidori. She felt herself glare hard at the confused man as he used his Zanpaktou to hold off the Hollow's attack. Her breathing became ragged and hoarse. Her mind went fuzzy. She noticed she was getting a headache and also noticed that it was over 5 hours already.

"Byakuya-san! Take her somewhere else… She can see us. Take her to Urahara's shop while the rest of us can clean up this mess…" he shouted towards a black haired captain of the Sixth Division. "These Hollows are getting vicious now…" as more were killed; twice the much started appearing again.

The cherry blossom swallowed the yellow pill and quickly drank water, ignoring the sour taste as she felt herself being picked up. Sakura opened her eyes to see another Shinigami Captain. "Let me go…" she said quietly as he started running at full speed and ignored her silent protest. "I said… LET ME GO!!" she started squirming under his control and gaze. Sakura noticed his hair reminded her of Orochimaru's, though his wasn't as greasy. His eyes reminded her of Sasuke; her eyes hardened. His feature reminded her of Itachi; her eyes softened.

Back in the Shinobi world, Sakura was once kidnapped by Itachi to be held hostage for the Kyuubi container. She had gotten closer to him since he was the only one who treated her with kindness. She loved him like a brother she never had. He got killed because of releasing her. He told her he released her because if Naruto got captured, she would be broke, and wouldn't want to see her broken even more.

Sakura kicked him in the face and leaped away. She tried her best to hide herself in the abandoned forest. Sakura felt so furious she had to be save… Again. She hated to be saved, if she was about to die, than let her die is what she would say. "Damn it… I had to be saved by two people… In less than 5 measly minutes!" she wiped her tears away as she sat herself down near a tree trunk and onto the beautiful flowerbed filled with many beautiful flowers… Some of the flowers were carnations, lavender, pansies, poppies and some cherry blossoms that fell from its origin. She shut her eyes… Sakura shut her eyes from the world; refusing to face reality and face this madness she is force to be consumed in…

"You would get allergies this way." Sakura's eyes shot opened and she whipped out a senbon needle behind her back secretly at the mysterious voice. She lowered her guard a bit from the voice and noticed it was the white haired Shinigami Captain.

Sakura glared and muttered, "Go away, I want to be left alone… Just for today… Just—"

He interrupted her, "Urahara-san—"

The cherry blossom sighed, "I've been interrupted for long enough today… Fine, if you want to drag my ass back to the crappy store, back to that hell hole, please do." He raised an eyebrow at her as she got up. He noticed that she was slightly taller than him, but didn't care; as long as she doesn't make fun of him.

"What's your name?" he started walking with her trailing behind him. He could feel the unwanted attention he was giving her.

"Watashi wa Sakura, Haruno Sakura." She answered, feeling too sudden at the introductions.

"Aa…" he noticed her flinch at the sound of his voice by this. "Toshiro, Hitsugaya Toshiro of the Tenth Division." She nodded like she was actually paying attention.

**Urahara Store**

"SAKURA!!" Yoruichi, Rukia and Urahara piled on top of the expected cherry blossom. "Oh my Kami-sama, we were so frightened that you could have been dead! Why didn't you fight back?!" Yoruichi scolded her like a mother.

Sakura lowered her head, "Too many witnesses… I refused to use a katana or a Zanpaktou still. If any of you think that's ridiculous than try to change me." She gave a last glare to everyone and left for the rooftop.

Toshiro waved his hand in dismissal, "She told me she was being grumpy and interrupted too many times today. Just give her another chance for tomorrow…"

Everyone nearly gaped at him, as Urahara spoke, "She told you…?" Hitsugaya nodded slowly. "She would rarely tell us a problem, besides me and Yoruichi… It took Yoruichi-san years for Sakura to open up to her ever since…" he shook his blonde head and decided to not mention the situation his daughter was in. "Nothing… Just forget it…"

**To** _Be_ Continued…

**Authoress Note:** Thanks for the reviews! I've just gotten so many ideas, I didn't know where they came from but I couldn't stop typing! I hope you like this 11 page chapter! This is my longest chapter yet!


	4. Flames

Authoress Note: Okay, I'm not mad at you people here

**Authoress Note:** Okay, I'm not mad at you people here. But, I'm only mad at one person… I'm not going to mention any flames… But, this is what they wrote: (I put in bold the flame part)

This story is quite ok, except the interspersed Japanese **is pretty annoying**. If you want to **show off **your Japanese linguistic abilities, write the entire story in Japanese and post it on a Japanese fan site. I **absolutely despise fics with random words** in Japanese. And in case you (like some people) think that I only don't like this because I don't understand the words, I'd like you to know that I study Japanese formally. So there.

Another thing that **really ticks me off** is how you refer to people by their eye colour, hair colour or occupation. I mean occupation is understandable (but do try to avoid it, it makes **for such dry reading)** but the "onyx-eyed" and "pink-haired" and everything is **really really boring and cliched**. I'm sure you can do better than that! (By the way referring to Sakura as "the cherry blossom" is **really Irritating and Unacceptable, capital I, capital U.** )

Also, the characters are slightly OOC. **You're making Urahara dumber than he is**. Remember, he's the guy who created the Hougyoku! He's SMART. So the bit about him not understanding what a punctured lung is was completely off. (in chapter 2)

Sakura is adopting some Mary-Sue characteristics as well. Be very careful with her characterisation in future chapters. **(A/N: That tid-bit was absolutely fine)**

Why does Sakura have an Ipod Nano all of a sudden? I know Naruto is AU and they have walkie-talkies and colour printers and cameras and handphones but was there **any hint given that** she owned an IPOD NANO?! **Is it significant**? Is it to be used as a murder weapon in later chapters? If not**, there's no need to add it in, is there**?

I **think you have some pretty odd sentence structures**. Your Japanese introduction for Sakura also had a grammar error. Please check your grammar before posting up your stories. And don't forget your spelling. And punctuation.

Ok, now that I'm done with the criticism (I do hope it was constructive)**(A/N: Criticism my ass!)** I will tell what I do like about your story. That would be ... well, I guess you have a rather creative plotline. :D

Your writing style is quite alright so far. You are unlike some people who insist on describing every budding leaf on a tree of their choice (for some symbolic thingo, no doubt) when IT DOES **NOT ADD TO THE PLOTLINE WHATSOEVER**. I'm glad you have a more no-frills attitude; if it doesn't lend meaning to the plot, don't describe! Don't succumb to the temptation of adding lengthy paragraphs on the pretty clouds! Keep up the good work in that area. :D

_**WELL LET ME TELL YOU ONE THING BUB!! This is MY fan-fiction, I can write it any way I want. AND, you have no write to give me a flame!**_ This is to that person. Not to everyone. ' Oh, and I do accept constructive criticism, but THIS IS NOT CRITICISM!! THIS IS FLAME GOD DAMN IT!! No, I'm not pissed… Okay, I am. I'll just let you know that I maybe be very nice at some times, but I do have a very short temper like Tsunade. I know Urahara is not dumb, I was creating that to at least try to make this fan-fiction better. And, I want to describe everything I see, but that would be too much. It's CALLED DESCRIPTIVE WRITING!! Yes, I made her own an I-Pod Nano cause I want her to. I know it has nothing to do with the plot-line, but guess what?! Not everything deals with the plot!!

Sasori: Woah, calm down…

Me: AND don't make any complaints that Sasori is here! I am fucking sick of your complaints! This is not a buffet so why don't you create you own story?!

Sasori: O.O don't you think that's a little harsh—

Me: No. He god damn deserves this fucking shit I'm talking right now!

Sasori: -runs away-

**Authoress Note: **Okay, I'm not one of those people who get all upset and start weeping their ass of on the keyboard. I still haven't lost my pride! XD But, I will warn you. I have a very short temper. Constructive criticism does NOT affect me but helps me. That piece of… Calm… That so-called review is not criticism. It's a REAL example of flame. If you really want to see the person who did this: go complain to them cause the person is an anonymous. If the person wasn't I wouldn't be yelling this crap to you innocent reviewers.  I'm so sorry you had to see my bad side! So very sorry…

**Note for the Flamer:** I am NOT sorry you had to see my bad side. I am definitely continuing my story. _**I'm only 12 years old**_!! What, you expect me to be an adult?! I am against many things and that review is one of them. I had never hated anyone on fan-fiction, and I don't hate you. I know you were "trying" (or so I think) to help improve me, but please no FLAMES. You may continue flaming me all you want. Cause you know what buddy? Karma.


	5. Chapter 4

Authoress Note: -sigh- Okay, my point taken

**Authoress Note:** -sigh- Okay, my point taken. I did say that flames are accepted, but woah, I didn't expect one THAT long. :P I'm definitely not upset nor angry anymore… Okay, a little angry since I can't believe the flamer (pardon my use of names) decided to sass back! I think the flamer's a boy after what I read on the review… .

"**SHANNARO!!" – Inner Sakura (Bold)**

_SHANNARO!! – Flashback (Italics)_

_The Love of Hate_

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**Who let the dogs out?" – Inuzuka Kiba**

"**Woof! Woof, woof!" – Akamaru**

**Chapter 4 – The Love of Practical Pranks!**

_**Recap:**_

_**Urahara Store**_

"_SAKURA!!" Yoruichi, Rukia and Urahara piled on top of the expected cherry blossom. "Oh my Kami-sama, we were so frightened that you could have been dead! Why didn't you fight back?!" Yoruichi scolded her like a mother._

_Sakura lowered her head, "Too many witnesses… I refused to use a katana or a Zanpaktou still. If any of you think that's ridiculous than try to change me." She gave a last glare to everyone and left for the rooftop._

_Toshiro waved his hand in dismissal, "She told me she was being grumpy and interrupted too many times today. Just give her another chance for tomorrow…"_

_Everyone nearly gaped at him, as Urahara spoke, "She told you…?" Hitsugaya nodded slowly. "She would rarely tell us a problem, besides me and Yoruichi… It took Yoruichi-san years for Sakura to open up to her ever since…" he shook his blonde head and decided to not mention the situation his daughter was in. "Nothing… Just forget it…"_

_**End Recap…**_

A short yet loud knock was heard at Sakura's door. Currently, the group discussed the issue of the entire Hollow gathering; how so many of them appeared in one place. Now, she was back at Ichigo's house inside the guestroom, which evidently was her room now declared the Kurosaki's.

"Sakura?" a hoarse voice could be heard from beyond the thick wooden door. The tea-green eyed kunoichi could obviously tell it was not Rukia or Orihime. 'Yoruichi…?' thought Sakura as she slightly opened the door to see Yoruichi's long black tail could be seen from below.

"Nandeska (what)? What are you doing in here?" Sakura opened the door a little wider, only wide enough so Yoruichi could crawl in. The door squeaked slightly, only hearing some snoring, she figured everyone was in a deep slumber by now. "What's going on?" She looked serious.

Yoruichi sat herself on Sakura's soft and comfortable bed as she started explaining the matter, "Sakura, we need you to use your Zanpaktou—Don't give me that shitty excuse Sakura!" Yoruichi's cat face expression looked deadly serious as she saw Sakura open in her mouth in order to protest against her godmother's demands. "They are in the past now Sakura. This is the present. Not the future nor past… You can do this… Please, everyone is counting on you. Your Zanpaktou has done nothing but protected you for so long. I'm not going to force you to use it again, but think about it… I'll give you tonight to think." Yoruichi's tail moved up and down against the mattress thick sheets.

The bubble-gum haired girl thought about this request. 'If I use it… I would feel like betraying my dead friends…' she pointed out the con of the subject. **Although, her Inner Sakura refused to ignore the pros, "Yeah, but what Yoruichi said is true. Your Zanpaktou has not harmed your loved ones thus so far. It is used to protect…"** 'I might hurt someone again! Just like last time!' Sakura argued back as different emotions spread across her face; this amused Yoruichi as she lay down on the bed. **"That was the past Saku-chan!" Inner grumbled. "What would your friends say if you can't even touch a katana or not even a simple little knife…?"** Realization spread across Sakura's face. Different emotions rushed throughout her body; sadness, anger, love, hate and especially shame. Sakura was shameful that she couldn't even handle a kunai! She was a kunoichi for Kami's sake!

"Ne?" Yoruichi lifted her head up as she saw Sakura stand.

A small yet nervous smile appeared on her face, "I'll try…" Yoruichi smiled and leapt out the open window to the Urahara Shop. Sakura noticed that as the black cat left, something dark and long was left on her bed… Her Zanpaktou was calling out for her. For her to use him… For her to be brave. For her to not fear… "I will… I'll be stronger to protect my loved ones once again." Sakura unsheathed her pure black katana and ran her fragile fingers along the blade and felt its warmth. Her Zanpaktou was just literally dying for a battle… To win… To claim success, and to taste blood again.

**In the Morning – 6:51 AM**

Sakura woke up early in the morning as she changed into her school clothes and immediately scratched her lower back. The school uniform made her so uncomfortable she felt like committing suicide! Though, she wasn't that sensitive or stupid either. Deciding to visit the Urahara shop later on, she made her trip towards the kitchen to find Ichigo and Rukia there already. They seem to be talking about something serious that concerned Sakura. She knew better than to interrupt something important (such as a meeting). Although, she couldn't help but feel nosy and eavesdrops on the conversation.

Using her keen ninja ears she now had access to the entire chat. The early bird Rukia now spoke, "I don't understand you Ichigo…" she heard the onyx-eyed girl sigh and saw her shaking her head. "Why do you feel suspicious of Sakura-chan…?"

Ichigo glared at the table, "I just feel like something bad is going to happen… Not to her but to us. Something that she will cause… The very first day she moved in here, I felt a slight unknown presence in her room. It was very silent from what I heard. I wasn't sure if it was only an animal or something, but when I slightly opened the door… I saw something black and white slip out of her window by the time she fell asleep…" he paused for a minute then continued, "Just what is going on I don't understand…" the cherry blossom heard another sigh.

Rukia's aura felt slightly off… It felt curious for a second and then snapped back to a serious wave of emotions, "Just what do you think she is planning…? She has done nothing wrong so far Ichigo. I know, I'm defending her, but I feel like this is the right thing. I, as well, have this feeling that she is going to do something that will harm us all… Though, I just don't know what…"

It was silent for quite a while. This was a signal for Sakura to make her presence as she said good morning and got a banana to munch on as she made her way out the door towards the Urahara shop. As she soon finished, she threw the peel away in a trashcan and saw the shop up ahead. She also noticed three little dolls that smiled at her. 'Ririn, Cloud and Nova… I never knew I would see them up this early!' thought Sakura.

"Eh?!" Ririn started jumping up and held her wing out to cover the sun's bright rays to see Sakura walking towards the Urahara shop. "Sakura-chan is back!!"

"Sakura?!" Cloud got up while Nova and Ririn ran towards her. "Saku-ra!!" Cloud shouted has he waved an ear (they are in the stuffed animals).

"Cloud, Ririn and Nova! Is Urahara making you chores?" the pink haired girl wondered.

"Nova-san couldn't fall back to sleep so we decided to talk outside." Ririn sat on Sakura's shoulder while Nova sat on the other. Cloud hung his ears around her neck on the front side so he swung left to right whenever she walked.

The sliding doors opened to reveal a hard-work Ururu and a troublesome Jinta being bossy to the poor slave-like girl. As Sakura approached, she used her ninja instincts to poof behind him just for the kicks of it! Ururu giggled a bit and went back to sweeping.

Jinta was being obnoxious again, "That is right! I, the mighty King Jinta orders you slave girl to sweep the floors of my crowning throne! Or, I shall throw you in the darkest and deepest depths of a cold, dark and scary dungeon! Ha, ha!" Jinta had a ragged rusty brown towel tied to his neck like a cape and he pointed an accusing finger to Ururu.

"Boo." Sakura leaned down and whispered in Jinta's ear. His reaction was pretty amusing to Sakura. Jinta screamed a little and fell backwards down onto a bucket of water. His pants were soaked and he couldn't get his ass out. Sakura smirked, "Kar-ma!" she wagged a finger left to right as if Jinta has learned his lesson: which he did as a matter of fact.

Ururu tried her hardest not to laugh, although instead she let out a few couple of giggles now and then. Jinta was glaring at Sakura and pointed an accusing finger at her as he shouted, "I'M TELLING YOUR OTO-SAN!!" he waddled back inside to see a smiling father fanning himself from the heat. "Urahara-san—" The flaming haired boy was interrupted by Kisuke.

"Now, now Jinta, I kind of agree with Sakura-chan here. You always did treat Ururu badly, and you did deserve it. Just don't treat her like that again, than Sakura won't have to make fun of you. Truce?" Urahara pushed Jinta towards Ururu.

He rolled his eyes in a rude manner and said, "No way!" crossing his small arms; he waddled out of the room, looking help from Tessai to get the bucket off his butt. Ururu gladly followed the pissed Jinta in search for Tessai's assistances.

Urahara stopped fanning himself as he and Sakura sat down criss-cross style on flat pillows. Urahara looked Sakura seriously in the eye as he spoke, "Sakura… Yoruichi has told me yesterday that you chose to use your Zanpaktou again… Hai?"

"Hai." Sakura nodded her head without hesitation as Urahara took note.

"What changed your mind…? I'm curious to know." He folded his hands together and let his chin rest upon his folded hands as his elbows rest on his knees.

Sakura's tea-green eyes softened, "My friends… I realized I cannot hide from my phobia any longer. Sooner or later, I'll have to face it and I will lose. I will get stronger for my dead-friends. I'll use my weakness against my enemies…" Sakura's eyes held determination as she spoke, "Gomen nasai, I have to go."

The blonde-headed man smiled softly at her, "Hai… And Sakura," she looked at him in the eye. "Your friends are never dead… Their soul lives within you to protect you in the time of need. They are always there with you whenever you are by yourself. So, you are never alone. Remember that Sakura." Sakura gave him a true smile that brightened the room. "Also… No need to go to school today. Today, you're going to Soul Society with Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, Orihime and Sado. Ichigo is also going to bring Kon." Sakura's eyes widened at the mention of the perverted modified stuffed lion.

Urahara laughed at the look of her face that appeared so sudden. Sakura yelled, "Can I take Ririn with me to Soul Society?!" The stuffed bird looked excited and finally got up onto Sakura's shoulder.

The owner of the shop sighed, "Hai, hai… Just go change into something else besides your school clothes… I have your clothes in the attic."

As the cherry blossom stomped upstairs, she mumbled incoherent words, "Stupid blonde (A/N: No offense to blondes!), just had to put my clothes in the dusty attic where there are creepy spiders… I'll fucking rip his head off and—" the rest Urahara couldn't hear, and he didn't want to either! He was pretty much scared for his life.

Ririn turned around to face the closed and scratched up window, "Are you done changing yet Saku-chan…?" her eyes looked bored and a little impatient.

"Hai!" Sakura grabbed Ririn off the windowsill and placed her on her hand. The modified soul noticed that Sakura wore a dark blue tube top with a lavender purple spaghetti strap tank top underneath. For the bottoms, she wore dark blue capris that had a small butterfly design on the side. She wore black strap on sandals (A/N: Like the ones Hinata has in the Shippuuden).

"Su goi Sakura-chan! You look beautiful!" Ririn's blue eyes widened in envy and adoration as she complimented Sakura's new look. Sakura gave thanks to the small bird as she exited the attic and downstairs to be greeted by the entire group. She noticed the black haired captain and the white haired captain.

They both stared at her in a strange way that Sakura didn't understand. Urahara decided to break the uncomfortable silence between the 10th Division Captain and the sly kunoichi. "Sakura-chan! I've seen you met these… two…?" the staring contest grew on as Urahara puffed out a desperate sigh as Hitsugaya kept staring into Sakura's tea-green eyes as she stared into his icy turquoise eyes (A/N: It's hard to chose, some people say green, some say a baby blue. Me? I say turquoise). "I'll go get some tea then…"

Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad and Ishida refused to break the silence for they thought they would get a scolding from Sakura. Although, Yoruichi was bored and spoke, "Sakura, I suppose you have your Zanpaktou… with you?" by this, Yoruichi knows that Sakura carries it with her in a scroll as she always does when she was a child.

"Eh?!" Ichigo and Rukia stood up and pointed a finger (A/N: Not that one…) accusingly at Sakura. The cherry blossom broke visual contact with Hitsugaya as she took a sip of her jasmine tea. "I thought you would never use anything knife related again!!"

She smirked, "Yoruichi convinced me otherwise. Looks like I'll be going to Soul Society with you." Rukia's eyes widened in delight and enthusiasm.

"YATTA!! ANOTHER GIRL IS COMING!!" Orihime cheered as she punched the air. Renji started twitching in frustration. He was obviously trying to finish up his rice.

Urahara fanned himself from the devastating heat as he spoke, "Well, Sakura, introduce yourself to everyone else who has not met you."

Sakura twitched, "You just kind of did…" everyone else sweat dropped.

"I mean by telling more about yourself." The blonde haired man sighed as she slapped his fan against his palm.

"Ano… Watashi wa Sakura, Haruno Sakura. I'm this lazy guy's daughter—" she was interrupted by Renji.

The redhead choked on his glass of water and pointed an accusing finger at Sakura, "NO WAY IN HELL YOU ARE!! You two look nothing alike!!" he wiped the water that ran down his chin to his neck. Everyone else took cover from his explosion.

Sakura bent down to Urahara's level (A/N: He was sitting down) and looked up, "Our eyes are somewhat similar. Everyone scooted closer. No one knew that Sakura was a little claustrophobic. "His eyes are gray, but for those who are observant enough, you could see a little green. Unfortunately, those aren't the only things I inherited from him… I also inherited his laziness," Urahara yawned at the comment. "His mood swings," he chuckled at that. "And his common sense." He looked and raised an eyebrow at her.

Sakura continued, "As some of you know, I came from the shinobi dimension. I've seen you," she pointed at Byakuya. "a couple of times. You interfered with one of my missions." Byakuya didn't like the attitude she was giving him. "If you are wondering why I'm doing here, I'm here cause my village is literally demolished and my friends are gone. I've got nowhere to stay so I'm staying here. I know how to work electricity, obviously—I'm not stupid. I don't like the color pink—" Matsumoto was about to say something until. "I know, pink hair. It's not dyed; it's from mom's side of the family. I like the colors red, a kind of faded blue, black, white and probably… orange." Her eyes softened at the sight of a smiling Naruto with a good guy pose. "Uh… Yes, I have a Zanpaktou; no I will not tell you my techniques. I'm a medic-nin, trained by the Sannin Tsunade herself… Ano… That's about it." She shrugged and continued drinking her tea as if she were talking about the weather. Before Renji could complain, Sakura spoke first, "Introduce yourselves."

Renji burst out, "Abarai Renji lieutenant of the Sixth Division."

Sakura glanced at him and spoke, "Freeloader." He choked on his rice as he tried strangling Sakura, though was held down by Ichigo.

Matsumoto was next, "Watashi wa Rangiku Matsumoto, Fuku-taichou of the Tenth Division."

Sakura smiled, "You remind me of my shishou… Tsunade… I can tell you drink a lot. Just like Tsunade!" Rangiku chuckled nervously but took it as a compliment instead of an insult.

"Kuchiki Byakuya Captain of the Sixth Division."

Sakura studied him and spoke, "Loner, though can be friendly at times." Everyone waited for his response and found out that he twitched his eye ever so slightly.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro Captain of the Tenth Division." He eyed her as if saying, 'You say anything, and then you'll end up in your grave.'

She smirked at this, "Kind of a loner… Kind of threatening… Suspicious like some other people in the room are," she glanced at a nervous Ichigo. "Though, you are always serious all the time and can get annoyed easily." If Renji wasn't being so loud, some could here him growl under his breath.

"Shouldn't we be going…?" Yoruichi tapped her foot as she looked at the clock impatiently.

Sakura inhaled a breath of fresh air and immediately smelled some dust and wood; she mostly smelled wood. The scent of dust annoyed her for she was sneezing quite a bit. "Gomen nasai… I don't like dust." Rukia chuckled at Sakura's red nose. She sighed as she held a hand up to heal the stuffy and runny nose. Everyone else left while Hitsugaya observed her closely. He noticed a calm and cool bright lime green color that surrounded her hand as she healed it quickly.

He asked, "You have healing abilities?"

She nodded in response, "Hai."

Toushiro thought about this and might find her useful in the Fourth Division with Retsu Unohana, though it was hard since she does have the ability to fight; or so he thought.

They all entered a pretty large meeting area due its size and many couches. Some Shinigami sat injured or sick at the couches. Everyone wondered why Toushiro would send them in the Fourth Division, unaware that he would inform Unohana, the Captain, about Sakura's abilities.

"Unohana-san," Hitsugaya tapped her shoulder as she was performing surgery and was having a pretty hard time.

The woman seemed frustrated but didn't show it, "Not now Hitsugaya-taichou…" he noticed her difficulties and decided to summon Sakura over.

"Haruno-san! Come here immediately." He grabbed her wrist unexpectedly dragging her over to Unohana. Sakura immediately noticed operation in process and decided to take over.

"I can handle this…" Sakura took hold of a scalpel from one of the tables. She noticed the features of this young man's face had a "69" mark on his face that reminded her of the sign "Cancer." She noticed a large tumor over the lung area and used the ultrasound (A/N: I'm using terms from the game called _**Trauma Center: Under the Knife**_. It's an awesome game!) to find the hidden tumor. As she scanned the entire lung, she finally spotted the large tumor and used the scalpel to make the incision. After that was done, she saw the unwanted fluids flowing from the just cut tumor. She asked, "Drainer." She held her hand as Unohana studied her every movement and handed her a drainer. Sakura quickly drained the unwanted liquid enough to remove the tumor by cutting around it, and immediately removing it. As she picked up the tumor with the forceps, she set it down lightly on a tray as she placed a synthetic membrane onto the bleeding wound. She applied the right amount of antibiotic gel for it to meld into the lung. The membrane is made of protein so there is 100 percent of it not getting rejected. She put on a thin glove that was tight around her hands, but she was used to the uncomfortable feeling. Soon, she completely melded the membrane into the lungs. As sighed as she sutured the incision Unohana created and applied a decent amount of the correct gel and applied the bandage. "Done."

The captain seemed to be astounded at the female's work. Even for Sakura's age, it seemed slightly impossible for her to complete operation, better yet, removing a tumor with such ease! "Who is she Hitsugaya-taichou…?" Unohana whispered as Sakura walked away to clean her hands.

"Haruno Sakura. She is the daughter of…" he went silent for a minute then continued. "The daughter of Urahara Kisuke. She is formally from the Shinobi world, though as well as part of this world and the human world… Strange how she got into this mess." The white haired boy folded his arms.

**Midnight**

It was getting late. For the entire day, the group and Sakura were hanging around the 4th Division area. Soon, it was time to hit the sack, as everyone knew it. Unohana offered rooms to them, which they took gratefully…

**With Sakura**

Her room was not big, nor small; she didn't care anymore unlike her old twelve-year old self. She was more mature and could handle herself… Her breaths were deeper and heavier as the moonlight shined down on her face from her open window. Now, you may ask why in the world would you want the window open when you are right next to it, completely off guard? Right? Well, this is Sakura we're talking about. She was an experienced kunoichi, maybe even the last Konohagakure kunoichi ever to live. The group soon grew attached to her and wanted to protect her with their life, although she refuses to be treated like property. She took one last look at the moon as she drifted off to sleep… She doesn't know why, but something about the moon makes her feel more… alive, powerful, and unstoppable… Little did she know, that the next day would reveal an even more powerful skill than she has ever created. Her Zanpaktou sat near her bed, just leaning against the bed's little table, glowed dark lavender purple as the moon's brightness hit its handle.

**To **_Be_ Continued…

**Authoress Note: **-gasp-… I'm so sorry I haven't updated for quite a while! This is the very first time I've ever gotten a writer's block! I don't find it a hobby nowadays, but now I've got so many ideas! I just had to put most of it in this chapter and the next chapter will be filled with more action! Oh, I know I've got something to say, but just what…? –Sigh- I just keep on forgetting, sooner or later I'm going to get short-term-memory loss. :P Hope you enjoyed the chapter so far everyone! Oh, and the flamer, -narrows eyes- I'm keeping a close eye on you…


	6. Chapter 5

Authoress Note: Thanks so much for the reviews minna-san

**Authoress Note:** Thanks so much for the reviews minna-san! XD I love you all! I've kind of noticed that most girls go on instead of boys. Kind of pitiful if you ask me. Oh well, GAH! I've gotten addicted AGAIN to Three Days Grace, Flyleaf and Evanescence AGAIN!! . Especially Three Days Grace… It's just like you hear this awesome song, then you get addicted for a couple weeks and you start hearing a better song, you abandon that old one and move on. But, I swear, it's like the songs are going coming back to haunt me!! Oh yeah! I saw The Grudge last night. I nearly laughed my head off when on the shower part! It kept reminding me of… Scary Movie 4 or 3…?

"**SHANNARO!!" – Inner Sakura (Bold)**

_SHANNARO!! – Flashback (Italics)_

_The Love of Hate_

**Poem of the Day**

_**Fighting Pain-**_

_Let me bleed away my pain,  
Melt away from all my fears.  
These wounds get deeper as I go,  
I've chocked back all my tears.  
The hurt inside my darkest dreams,_

_Shows through my stone cold eyes.  
To open them would tear my soul,  
For half the night I waste in sighs._

_Suicide is my only friend,  
To help me through my tasks.  
Suicide is the only friend,  
To let me forget my past._

_I do not ask for many things,  
So of you I ask this;  
Will suicide be my only friend?  
Or will you save me from this misery cause __I __can't?_

**Written By: Anonymous**

**Chapter 5 – The Love of Pain and Fights**

_**Recap:**_

_**With Sakura**_

_Her room was not big, nor small; she didn't care anymore unlike her old twelve-year old self. She was more mature and could handle herself… Her breaths were deeper and heavier as the moonlight shined down on her face from her open window. Now, you may ask why in the world would you want the window open when you are right next to it, completely off guard? Right? Well, this is Sakura we're talking about. She was an experienced kunoichi, maybe even the last Konohagakure kunoichi ever to live. The group soon grew attached to her and wanted to protect her with their life, although she refuses to be treated like property. She took one last look at the moon as she drifted off to sleep… She doesn't know why, but something about the moon makes her feel more… alive, powerful, and unstoppable… Little did she know, that the next day would reveal an even more powerful skill than she has ever created. Her Zanpaktou sat near her bed, just leaning against the bed's little table, glowed dark lavender purple as the moon's brightness hit its handle._

_**End Recap…**_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE—**How unfortunate for the small digital alarm clock… Now, it lay dead under the cherry blossom's terrifying fists of strength. 'I knew I never should have brought along my alarm clock…' Sakura opened groggily got off her bed and trudged over to the small decent bathroom. As she shuffled her bare feet against the wooden floors, she grabbed random pieces of clothing, a toothbrush, squirting some toothpaste onto the toothbrush, a face towel and finally a comb to brush out some knotted hair.

Sakura miserably sighed as she saw Ririn flipping through some magazines Orihime brought for Sakura. "Ohayo Sakura-san!" Ririn chirped happily. But of course, Ririn resembled a stuffed bird. Why else would she wake up so early? (To get worms? Not likely.)

The pinkette cracked an eye open slightly, "Ohayo Ririn-san… Mind if you get out? I have to change… You can read the magazines on my bed if you wish to." Ririn happily pranced out the bathroom door and hopped on Sakura's white pillow. The cherry blossom slammed the door shut as she looked at the clothing she picked out randomly… 'A Shinigami uniform…?' Sakura shrugged and got changed. **"Man, it's been a hell of a long time since we worn this, huh!?" Inner Sakura appeared out of nowhere and started bothering the poor sleeping beauty. **'Where have you been when I've needed you?!' Sakura scolded her Inner. **Inner placed an index finger on her chin, "There is a thing called vacation you know…?" puppy eyes soon formed, just begging for forgiveness. **Sakura chose to ignore Inner as she opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the pills Ulquiorra gave her.

She ignored the appalling lemon-like flavor that stung her tongue and quickly splashed her face with cold water, just to get her awake and going. Sakura used the towel to wipe off the rest of the water droplets that ran down to her chin. Soon, the part she desperately loathed most… Brushing your teeth. After what Urahara told her that back in her time, or even further behind, they made the bristles of the toothbrush from the hairs on a boars neck… Yes, very disturbing and repulsive actually. Even though they now have toothbrushes made from nylon or synthetic fiber, she still had the image of her old toothbrush.

Once the blossom finally got over the fact, she headed out the door and noticed Ririn opening the door. Piles of Sakura's medical books were right under the modified soul as the same man Sakura was operating on yesterday came into view. It was very unfortunately for the all the books to fall right over the poor Ririn. The man realized what he had done and started helping Ririn free of the book's deathly grasp. "Kon, Ichigo, Rukia and Matsumoto are waiting for you for breakfast in the 10th Division's Office." His voice was pretty deep, though not super deep like those macho men.

"What do you want?" Sakura started picking up the books and didn't notice the rude way she asked him in that tone.

The man got a little nervous. At first, he thought that she would be very friendly by the looks of it. Though, he was underestimating her completely, "I-I'm Shisui… I've come to thank you for removing that tumor…" he bowed in respect.

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed as she put the books back in its proper place, "Do me a favor and quit the sake and alcohol please. Your liver seems to be getting worse by the second now."

Shisui laughed nervously and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Gomen nasai… Would you like to join the group for breakfast in Hitsugaya-taichou's office?" he leaned in closer to which Sakura flinched. "He doesn't know a thing about it!"

"Gomen, but I'll have to decline this offer… I have… Issues to take care of." Sakura attached on her Zanpaktou and was out the door before Shisui could even make another word.

He sighed and shook his head, "I guess she's a loner… Heh, at least Hitsugaya-taichou has a friend now I suppose." He shoved his hands into his pocket and walked out the door…

**With Sakura**

The poor cherry blossom was sort of lost you could say… She didn't know where in the world she was, not the time, nor the division area. All she knew was that she regretted refusing the offer Shisui so kindly offered. **Inner Sakura wagged her finger and 'tsk,' "Such a shame… He kind of looked hot!" she started drooling like a fan-girl she was. "Besides, this is what I call KARMA!!" a screech soon gave the blossom another headache. **'Urasai… I think I know where—Oof!' Sakura was interrupted by a small figure below her height.

"Eh?" Sakura looked down to see a curious hot pink haired little girl; though, she had brown eyes. "Who are you…?"

Sakura stared oddly at the mini girl, "Sakura, Haruno Sakura…"

She smiled sweetly, "Ohayo nee-chan! Saku-chan has pink hair just like me!" her voice sounded somewhat like Mini-Mouse to Sakura's ears.

The cherry blossom laughed nervously, "Uh… What's your name little girl?"

The girl crossed her arms in disappointment, "Don't call me a little girl!" she pointed an accusing finger at the freaked out Sakura. "I'm the fuku-taichou of the 11th Division. Watashi wa Kusajishi Yachiru."

Soon appeared a large shadow that covered Sakura's own shadow from the sun's rays. This earned her an inaudible gulp.

A deep and hoarse voice came into her eardrums, "Is this brat bothering you Yachiru?" Sakura saw the girl smile and jump onto the large man's shoulders.

She pointed an accusing finger at Sakura, "She called me 'little girl.' Plus, her name is Haruno Sa-ku-ra!" Yachiru pronounced the syllables of her first name to the Captain according to his sleeveless haori he was the Captain of the 11th Division.

"She looks weak Yachiru… Let's just leave her in the dust. She doesn't deserve our perspective." He spoke. Those terrible words stung Sakura hard. It brought back memories of her Genin years and even Chuunin years… Sakura couldn't help Sasuke from Orochimaru. She couldn't even defeat Ino. She got in the way of many missions. She was called weak yet again… Although, this time, she was going to prove to this bastard (according to Inner Sakura) that she will stand her grounds!

'_Make us proud Sakura-chan…' many voices of the blossom's friends spoke softly in her thoughts. _Soon, she got the image of Tsunade and Shizune in her head… They just had to end their lives in the worst way possible…

_**Flashback**_

_**Crack! Crunch! Splat! Thump…**__ Those were the noise of Tsunade's final death… They were currently in war with Otogakure: Tsunade vs. Orochimaru. The battle was like during the Chuunin Exam's Preliminaries… The sounds of battle cries rang through everyone's aching eardrums and the sight of blood made Sakura feel sick. She was a medical ninja, yes, but she saw it nearly everywhere. Whereas she saw fewer blood in the hospital. _

_Orochimaru escaped to join Sasuke with the fight against the Kyuubi. Sakura ran towards Tsunade and Shizune's dying bodies. Tears streamed down the cherry blossom's face as they hit both of their noses. _

"_S-Sakura…" Tsunade's voice croaked. Sakura looked up to see a bloody Tsunade. Unfortunately, Shizune has passed away rather quickly because of the poison Kabuto set on her. "Please, remember me and Konohagakure…"_

_Sakura stuttered, "N-No! Konohagakure will not f-fall! Konoha will win this war if it takes my life and happiness!"_

"_Also stubborn child…" Tsunade started coughing up blood. "Sakura, please fulfill my dying wish… My first wish is to see your happy smile when I pass away… My second is for you to always stand up for yourself. My final wish is… to be strong… emotionally and physically. Sayonara." _

_Sakura had a hard time smiling for her shishou, she never thought it would be this hard… Though, she gave Tsunade's icy cold corpse one last hug and a true genuine smile. Sakura then took a look at Shizune's pale face. In nearly one week would be her birthday… The blossom took out a necklace that had half of a butterfly on it that said, "Sisters." While Sakura's said, "Forever." _

_As Sakura placed it on Shizune's dying body, she gave her a smile and one last hug… _

**(A/N: Oh Kami-sama… I'm about to cry… TT)**

_**End Flashback…**_

**Fwish!** The sound of her Zanpaktou unsheathed itself and headed for the man. Soon, just as Sakura was nearly about five inches towards his head, the sounds of katanas clashed together as she saw his sadistic grin.

Sakura's eyes held hate, "Give me your name… At leasts when either you or I die, we will both know the person of who killed who."

The Captain smirked, "Zaraki Kenpachi." Sakura eyed his Zanpaktou, not knowing what to do at all… She saw how his Zanpaktou was pretty dull but could see some sharper points here and there. If she has it touching against her delicate skin, which would definitely hurt like Hell, she would be considered to lose this "spar" of theirs.

"Let's get this over with." Sakura started off by charging towards the smirking Kenpachi.

"So desperate…" he sighed as he used his Zanpaktou and gracefully swished it to his right as Sakura passed him with wide eyes.

"This is going to be harder than I thought it would be…" Sakura looked at her cut and bleeding shoulder.

**15 Minutes Later…**

Kenpachi had a couple of minor scratches while Sakura looked like a punching bag that had been taken several hard hits with man scratches all over her skin. 'I refuse to use my Bankai against this old man!' Sakura screamed in her thoughts **as Inner Sakura replied with a victorious shout, "Shannaro! We'll kick his scrawny ass! Come on! Keep on going!!" **

It was useless… Sakura knew, "Tch, you will win…" Sakura enclosed her katana back into her guard.

Kenpachi's sadistic smirk was soon gone, "Nani…?"

The cherry blossom lifted her head up with an evil smile on her façade, "If I can't beat you using my Zanpaktou, than I'll have to defeat you another way!" With that, her body started taking fire… The flames then disappeared with the wind.

Kenpachi then looked amused, "N-Nande…?" He does know quite a lot about Shinobis, though, never expected her to be one. He had absolutely no experience against one at the least… For now, you could actually feel a bit pity for the poor man. Sakura appeared behind him in a quick motion and soon landed a chakra-enhanced fist onto his back.

Soon, the color Sakura so longed to see came spilling out of his mouth as his torso hit the ground violently. A tiny earthquake soon erupted that attracted quite a few attentions. Just as soon as Sakura was about to knock him out, an old man with a white haori came into view, stopping Sakura.

Everyone gasped while some bowed in respect. Sakura glared, "Who the Hell are you?!"

The old man understood the child's misunderstanding of who he was as he answered, "The Captains of the First Division… You may call me Yamamoto child." Sakura's eyes widened, though, only for a split second before she glared at the ground. Yamamoto continued, "Now, tell me… Why did you start a fight?"

Sakura kept on glaring at the ground, "Tch, he insulted me." She felt like a child as she pointed an accusing finger towards the furious Kenpachi.

Yamamoto raised a long eyebrow, "How so?"

"…" She kept silent. "I refuse to talk about it. I will stay away from him, as long as he stays far away from me as possible." Before Sakura could leave, an old and wrinkly was placed on top of her shoulder and everything went silent… She flinched ever so slightly at this motion.

"You are a kunoichi I have heard from Kuchiki Byakuya… And, the daughter of Urahara Kisuke as well." He rubbed his chin in amazement at the mix and the advantage they have of against the Arrancars and probably has a chance against Aizen himself if trained correctly and proficiently. "I have heard as well that you are a very skilled medical-nin from Retsu Unohana, the Captain of the Fourth Division." Sakura tried her best not to give a glare at the smiling woman. She very much reminded her of the shy Hyuuga heiress.

"Hinata…" Sakura whispered to herself so no one but she could hear. 'How I've missed those evening herbal tea we used to have every week…' Sakura's emerald eyes glistened in the sunlight's rays, though never would shed a single tear of sorrow, anger, jealousy not even happiness because she felt none.

"I think I should put you in a Division if you are going to stay here." He stomped his foot down as if he commanded the earth. "I shall reside you in… the Fourth Division as 4th Seat."

Sakura glared harder at the ground, 'I do appreciate saving lives, but I want to protect the people I love as well as heal…' she thought to herself.

The cherry blossom was soon about to object until Yamamoto also spoke first, "But, since your kunoichi skills are extremely rare (the only one actually), this will be a great advantage against the Arrancars." This brought the image of Ulquiorra in her mind as she slightly flinched. "So, you shall be put in the Fourth Division only when needed or instructed to by… Hitsugaya-taichou." Her eyes widened.

"N-Nani…?" She couldn't believe it; she had to be stuck with this jackass! (A/N: Just wait… .) She admits defeat and sighed, "Which seat?"

"Actually…" Yamamoto looked at Matsumoto with a sad expression. "I am sorry Rangiku-san… Demo, Sakura will be taking your place for now on." Sakura's eyes widened from shock.

"N-Nande…?" Sakura's bright tea green eyes widened slight. "No! Rangiku-san can stay in her position… I do not want to get in the way for her… I don't want to be a replacement for someone who is already there."

He raised his long white eyebrows, "You will have to deal with it. I'm truly sorry Rangiku-san… Gomen nasai." With that, he disappeared immediately by giving a small tap with his wooden cane.

Matsumoto looked a bit upset, but seemed to be glad that she didn't have to fill out the paperwork anymore for her taichou. The orange haired girl came up to the kunoichi and did something very unexpected. She hugged her… Sakura flinched ever so slightly at the contact.

"Be sure to take care of the paperwork!" Rangiku waved and disappeared to go and tell her friends the happy and sad news.

Sakura kept looking down as some stayed to watch while the rest had other business to do. Hitsugaya soon came up to her and tapped her shoulder, "Ahem, since you are the new Lieutenant, there are some paperwork for you up in my office now. Once you are done with that, I need you to fill out a registration sheet so we can file it in the computer system."

The cherry blossom did something so unexpected that made everyone gasp. She gave him a chakra-enhanced punch that sent him through several walls! Blood trickled down his lip while he glared at her… He could tell they would never get along… (A/N: Not for long!)

**To Be Continued…**

**Authoress Note:** I'm sorry I've been updating later and later… It's just that something came up and it has made so upset… That I now enjoy the feeling of… cutting myself… Not so hard though. Just a little blood. I'm very sorry. I'll try my best to update…


End file.
